the_purple_islefandomcom-20200213-history
Korvannon
''"He was the loneliest of beings, so bereft of interaction he created his own species, and even they abandoned him. To be the oldest is to be lonely." ''- Kor on Korvannon. Appearance and Character While nothing can be told for certain, ancient carvings and stone-wall paintings that survive to this day depict Korvannon as being a tall, slender Aelfar with skin as pale as fresh snow and silver-white eyes. Being crude, the ancient artworks that depict him do not make it clear whether he wears a crown of branches, or if the dark circlet that twists back from his brow is a natural part of his body. Like all Aelfar and their Elven descendants, Korvannon has long, pointed ears, widely-spaced eyes, and a high aquiline nose. No written accounts survive of his time on Andarus, but through the Lostfolk's creation tales, it appears that Korvannon was a lonely, kind-hearted creature that constantly searched for companionship. History Like the planet of Andarus itself, Korvannon’s origins are a mystery lost in the Age Before Ages, also known as B.A. Aside from Blackheart, the Dragon-king, he is the oldest named being - both Korvannon and Blackheart are beneath an entity known to most as the Wight Knight, a knight of gargantuan size incorrectly labelled as one of Karria’s creations in most modern stories. While it is not known whether Korvannon still walks Andarus, and many scholars like to argue that he never actually existed in the first place, he is considered to be the patron of all magic users alike as it is said he cleaved the Soulfire from his own chest, shattered it, and inserted the pieces into the beating hearts of the First Men - the giants - as a welcome gift. As well as being the progenitor of magic, each Elven race has a similar legend as to their origins. The Lostfolk, Elves who live nomadically, also known simply as just Elves, are more commonly found living amongst humans and other species. Most of known Elven culture comes from them, including their creation mythos. Supposedly, Korvannon grew lonely and longed for the kinship that the First Men shared. While wandering the frozen north, he found a spot atop a mountain where the sun had melted away the snow, allowing for a single pink flower to bloom. Inspired by the flower’s hardiness, Korvannon placed a magic-laden kiss upon the blossoms and watched it change, becoming Kerra. The two spent an unspecified time together until the white-wash of the north grew dull for Kerra, and so Korvannon carried her through the mountains and to the Everfall, a great forest that spans the border of the north and the warmer lands south. It is here that Kerra gave birth to the first child Aelfar, though nothing is known about them. Supposedly, Korvannon and Kerra had several other children together before the ever-wild Kerra grew bored of Korvannon’s affections and retreated deeper into the woods to spend time in solitude. It is then said that their children mingled with the First Men, eventually leading to the birth of the First Elf, Frejya. After Kerra had been gone for some time and showed no sign of returning while their children ran rampant, Korvannon decided that he longed for a different type of kinship and so struck out into the mountains. There he found an alpha wolf who tormented his pack brutally, killing all that even appeared to be capable of opposing him. Hoping to teach the wolf humility, Korvannon struck the beast unconscious with his stave and planted another magic-laden kiss upon its brow. The wolf became Korrigan, a bloodthirsty Aelfar capable of skin-changing into all manner of vicious beasts, and though he was still cruel, he tempered himself with annual hunts and learnt control from the eldritch Aelfar. When Korrigan mastered his bloodlust and there was nothing more he could be taught, Korvannon once again became despondent with loneliness. So he created one last ancient Aelfar, a being of the ice and snow who would wander Andarus for part of the year, then return to him in the north for the rest. Karria was carved from the most pristine of icicles that Korvannon found in a crystalline cave. Together, the two had the most offspring who shared in their mother’s travels. Category:Aelfar